Kameo: New Warriors
by AlternateUniversal
Summary: The world is in danger once more as Thorn king of the trolls seems to have resurrected seemingly out of nowhere. He is more powerful then ever and no elf even the mighty queen Kameo with all ten elemental warriors can stand before him. Everything is at its most dire but luckily Ortho has a plan that may just save their world from complete domination.


Will had had his share of weird dreams throughout the years. Once he'd dreamt, he had horse feet and that communist turkeys had forced him to do the polka. Another time he'd dreamt of being a human piece of gum and that he'd been slowly pulled off of a giant's shoe.

This one wasn't quite as weird as those dreams but it definitely took the cake for realism. He stood atop a hill surrounded by barren grasslands with a few trees scattered here and there. Off in the distance he could spy clouds of smoke which made him just a little bit frightened of this dream.

He could feel dust settling in his short brown hair which he rarely messed with so was constantly a mess. His sleeveless black shirt left him quite cold, his grey and green basketball shorts did not help. He must've cut quite the figure, skinny little white kid sitting criss cross applesauce on the top of a hill.

His brown eyes looked around the bottom of his dream grassland. There were a few random explosions bursting out in random places, that was weird, but who was Will to question dream logic. Dreams were weird sometimes you just had to deal with it until you woke up. Will did find that he could control himself in this dream so there was no way in H E double hockey sticks he was going ANYWHERE.

"I'm gonna wake up soon. I hope" Will decided to entertain himself with talk singing. There was suddenly a loud thump beside of him and he turned to his right to find a tiny old man with pointy ears and a really big nose. "Go away weird dream man I don't want to deal with you right now" Will commanded.

"I swear there needs to be more wizards if I ever have to talk to ten weird kids again, I'm gonna throw myself off of the fire shrine. This is no dream boy" said the weird dream man.

"If this isn't a dream why do you look like some tiny rip off Gandalf. I mean look around old man, I'm not in Kansas anymore" said Will pointing around everywhere. The old man seemed to get very angry.

"First of all, HOW DARE YOU! I am the almighty Ortho, the book wizard. Second of all don't you ever insult my height again, you try being tall after living in a book for fifty years. Third of all if this is a dream why does this hurt" Ortho leaned forward and slapped Will across the cheek.

"Oww, okay fair enough book wizard. If this isn't a dream then what is going on" Will asked? Will got to his feet while ribbing his cheek which had taken the wizard's smack.

"Well to be honest I don't really want to tell you after you so meanly insulted me, but you are imperative to my world's survival so I suppose I must. You were summoned here from your world to this one with the power of an elemental warrior" Ortho explained. Will had never been a tall boy but standing Ortho only stood about up to his waist, it made it very hard to take the wizard seriously.

"Um, that's rude. Why" Will asked? "You can't just grab fifteen-year olds and force them to save your world, I'm pretty sure that's illegal somehow".

"Tough toenails buckaroo we need your help. There is this giant troll king named Thorn, he has suddenly risen to power for the third time and he is far too powerful for any elf to face even with all ten elemental warriors. He seems to be more powerful then he used to be, but luckily for those pointy eared dummies I thought of a plan of my own. By being paired with a human soul the power of an Elemental Warrior is greatly increased. Maybe even by enough to go head to head with Thorn" Ortho said.

"Wait you abducted me to a fantasy world to kill angry Shrek" Will started but Ortho interrupted him.

"Excuse me. I am not finished. One must take a small break while explaining exposition. Now where was I. Oh yes, well there is a slight complication with this. Unlike an Elf a human cannot hold more then one Elemental warrior at a time. If you were to hold any more you would explode. To get by this I brought in ten humans. You'll meet the others over there" Ortho pointed to a giant floating city Will had yet to notice.

"Oh wow. Guess I should look up more" said Will. "So, wait what exactly is an Elemental Warrior"?

"An Elemental Warrior is a creature of Elemental power which you can take the form of to do battle. I believe I gave you Therm... NO! No, I gave you Chilla. Sorry, I've spoken to a lot of people today. You're the last one I have to speak to, so now that I have explained this you should get on your way to the city. Goodbye annoying child" said Ortho beginning to walk away.

Will began to chase after him. "No wait a minute. You just told me I've got magic but you didn't explain how to use it" he shouted after Ortho. The wizard gave him a backwards wave but he was fast for a little old man.

"Not my problem. You'll figure it out. Oh, and watch out for trolls. They are nasty little things" said Ortho before flying away. Leaving Will staring down the hill. Unfortunately for him off in the distance he noticed a horde of green buff dudes with big teeth heading his way. Oh no.

**Hello, reader. So, I recently started playing this game again because of my purchase of RARE replay and it's just as fun as I remember it being. I hope you either enjoyed this chapter or if ya didn't that it at least managed to get a giggle out of you. **


End file.
